The Ascension
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Kendra Danielson's been a Diva in the WWE since the summer of 2010. She's been considered a "nice girl" who hasn't gotten a shot at a championship. But when April 22, 2013 rolled around, everything's changed. Some changes for Kendra were for the better and some for her were for the worse. How would everyone around her react to those changes?
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: I had this idea circling around in my head for a while and I thought I would post it on here :). Remember what you don't recognize, I own :). Enjoy!_**

**.x.**

**April 22, 2013  
London, England**

***Kendra's POV***

"Finally," I said with a bit of a happy tone in my voice while hanging out in Haylie Trudel's locker room holding onto my niece – her daughter – Kyla, before having to go out and be a part of a Divas Battle Royal to try and become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. That particular title is currently being held by Haylie's best friend Sydney. She held the title since the 2012 Night of Champions event. "Almost three years I've spent within this company and I get a shot at a championship. I wish it was for the Women's Championship but at this point, I'll settle for the Divas title,"

"Leah does have a pretty good stronghold on that title for 387 days," Haylie replied. Haylie and I became friends since my debut into the WWE at Summerslam in 2010 when I helped her defeat what was then-known as Nexus 2.0 along with other WWE Divas. We became more good friends since around the same time she was with my brother Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan). Three years, an ended relationship between Haylie and Bryan thanks to him being an absolute moron, and a one year old daughter between them later, Haylie and I are still good friends. Same thing goes with the friendship between Haylie and my baby sister Julie.

"You actually kept track of the number of days that Leah is Women's Champion?" I asked, referring to the current WWE Women's Champion Leah Johnson; the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. The Women's title had been initially retired when former WWE Diva Michelle McCool unified the two championships (Women's and Divas championships) in 2010. However when Haylie was the General Manager of Smackdown in late 2011-early 2012 she brought back the championship. Leah won the championship at Wrestlemania 28.

"Ever since I figured out how long my Divas title reign was in days, yeah,"

"Speaking of the Divas title how come you're not in tonight's Battle Royal?" I asked. "In the current day and age, you're pretty much the number one Diva in the WWE. You should be in the Battle Royal like a dirty shirt," I let out a small, joking laugh.

"Yeah I should be!" Haylie said without being loud enough to bother Kyla. "Ask Creative why that isn't the case. They're the ones not allowing me to reach 1,000 days as Divas champion," She added.

"Really?" I asked.

"That and also they said they have plans for me in the future that doesn't involve the title," Haylie added.

"Maybe you'll be in the title hunt for the Women's title?" I asked.

"Or better yet: the WWE World Heavyweight Championship?" Haylie asked with a huge smile on her face. "I never really gotten a chance to have a lengthy title reign because of this little one came along into my life," She pointed to Kyla in reference to what she's talking about.

A knock was heard on the door. "Miss. Danielson," started a stagehand when Haylie allowed him into the locker room. "The Battle Royal is about to start,"

"Okay thanks," I said.

The stagehand left the locker room and Haylie asked, "Who's in the Battle Royal again?" as I handed Kyla over to her.

"Layla, Julie, Trinity (Naomi), April (AJ Lee), Nicole, Sarona (Tamina Snuka) and Rachel," I replied.

"Good luck," Haylie said.

"Thanks Hay. I'll need it with those Divas,"

"Here is your winner and number one contender for the Divas Champion: Kendra!"

_Hot as Ice _by _Britney Spears _started playing as I celebrated in the ring for winning the match. I then looked over at ringside and saw Sydney sitting by the announcers as she was on commentary for the match. Sydney stood up and looked straight at me. I pointed to the championship sitting on the table and displayed a small smirk on my face. "You think you're going to get that?" Sydney asked as she pointed to the title. I nodded my head in a 'yes' motion then walked out of the ring and walked into the back.

I walked towards the Divas locker room to get out of my wrestling clothes and get out of the arena but I was stopped by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. "Nice win out there Kenz," I heard the guy say to me.

I turned around and found my boyfriend Colby (Seth Rollins) standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder. During most of 2010, along with my work in the main roster I also did competed in some matches at Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) either twice or three times per month. On the September 30, 2010 edition of FCW I was scheduled for a match against Tamara Spencer (a match that I won). After the match when I got backstage was when I first met Colby as he made his FCW debut the same night. I and he talked that night and after getting to know each other, on December of that year ne and he begun going out with each other. "Hey Colby," I said as I and he gave each other a hug. We broke the hug on each other and I added, "Thanks. I'll have a tough challenge against Sydney because she's _Sydney _we're talking about here. But I think I would manage whenever our match takes place,"

Colby and I resumed walking down the hallway that we're in and he said, "You'll do fine. If things look like it's not going to go your way, you'll have me, Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Leati (Roman Reigns) to reverse that,"

"Really? And have everyone accuse me of having you guys work for me like they did for Courtney back in 2012 when she was acting like a "Queen Bitch" when she was WWE champion?" I asked. I brought up what had happened in 2012 and early 2013 between Colby, Jon and Leati and the then-WWE Champion Courtney Trudel with people accusing Courtney of having The Shield help her get what she wanted at the time.

"Do we need to get into all of that?" Colby asked.

"No. Just bringing that up to try and help my point. But I don't think I need you three particularly to "help" me. I'll bug Faithlyn, Katrina and Alexandra for that. They'll probably do a better job than you, Jon and Leati," I pointed out with a joking smirk on my face. I was referring to the sisters of The Shield: Leati's sister Alexandra, Jon's sister – as well as the wife of John Cena – Faithlyn, and Colby's sister Katrina. The three Divas are also on the main roster and have been since the end of 2012

"Oh ha-ha," Colby said. "Don't forget that each of them learned from their older brothers," He added.

"_Anyways _the point is that I won't need help for my match with Sydney whenever that's going to happen," I said.

"And I'll hear: "Here is your winner and NEW WWE Divas Champion – Kendra"," Colby replied. "Something I wouldn't mind hearing," He added.

"Neither would I,"

**_Me: Sorry if it seems a little weird-worded; I'm still trying to get back into writing WWE fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy and R&R :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Thank you Angelgirl16290 for favouriting this story, Kdaniels270 and czaz21 for following this story as well as thank you czaz21 for reviewing this story :). I appreciate all of it :). Here's chapter two :D_**

**.x.**

**Next Morning**

"Oh. My. God," Julie started and then let out a small squeal. "You're eventually going to be the Divas champion! I'm so happy for you sis!" I and Julie were in her hotel room as we were getting ready to go out for breakfast before spending most of the day doing whatever we can do before Smackdown tapings.

"Yeah 'almost' is a great word to describe things. I'm fighting Sydney for the title. _Sydney. _She's been trained by some of the greatest wrestlers known to mankind. Since she's also best friends with Haylie, Sydney can not only hold it on her own against people in the ring; she can also find a ton of ways of kicking someone's ass and they won't realize it," I explained. "Found out how tough she is back when she had that situation with Glenn (Kane), and how he almost killed her on a couple of occasions thanks to her saving Matt (Zack Ryder),"

"There's _that _to contend with, sis," Julie replied. "But you'll find a way to dominate in the ring for your match," She added.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know who would be the tougher Diva to fight against: Sydney or Leah?" I asked.

"Sydney is Adam's (Edge) sister and everyone who watches WWE knows how he is. Leah's the daughter of The Rock and everyone in modern day history knows how he is. So I think it's right down the middle, in my opinion. May be so, but Leah has a very slight advantage," Julie explained. "But how perfect this would be: you winning the Divas title, I get in line and eventually win the Women's title and Bryan wins the WWE World Heavyweight championship?" She asked.

"Yeah that would be awesome," Julie and I both heard Bryan say as he found us in the hotel lobby and caught up to us. Julie and I stopped walking in order for Bryan to catch up with us.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see that Rachel is allowing you off of your leash," I joked. I was talking about Bryan's relationship with his fiancée Rachel Garcia-Solace. Someone who both me and Julie were surprised that is in a relationship with Bryan considering how the two individuals are.

"She's with Brianna (Brie Bella) and Nicole (Nikki Bella) and since Haylie and Randy are busy with Kyla, I thought that I would hang out with my favourite sisters," Bryan explained.

"Oh so we're your last option?" Julie asked, sounding like she was offended with what Bryan just said. "Thanks Bryan. Love you to,"

"Aw c'mon Jules, I don't mean it in _that _way," Bryan said. "So where are we going?" Bryan asked as me, him and Julie continued walking out of the hotel lobby.

"Well I and Julie were planning on getting some breakfast. After that, just doing whatever we can do before Smackdown," I replied.

"Where most of the day Kendra plans on spending it with Colby," Julie said.

"Colby?" Bryan questioned. "Why are you with him?" He asked me.

"Bryan we've been over this ever since you found out about us. Despite him and I being in "different worlds" supposed to speak, he actually treats me right," I pointed out.

"Really?" Bryan asked. "Find that hard to believe," He added.

"How can you find that hard to believe when you see at times whenever you see me and Colby together how he treats me?" I asked. "Julie do you see that Colby treats me right?" I asked Julie.

"Yeah. Besides, they look cute together," Julie replied.

Bryan rolled his eyes slightly. "I don't trust him,"

"Of course you don't trust him—"

"I'm your older brother. I have a right not to trust who wants to be with my family. You two were like that with Rachel," Bryan replied.

"Well you cheated on Haylie with Rachel during your last few weeks or so with Haylie while she was pregnant. It wasn't so much me and Julie didn't trust Rachel – we hated _you _for cheating on Haylie with her," I pointed out.

"Same goes with me towards Colby. Except the whole 'you cheating on someone with him'," Bryan said. "But until he does something otherwise, I won't trust him,"

"I and he have been together for three years. Or at least almost three years. You're telling me that Colby hasn't done anything in that time span to make you trust him,"

"Exactly," Bryan said.

"You know what? I don't know why I'm having this conversation with you and trying to convince you otherwise. You're too much of a stubborn, hard-headed person to be convinced of anything when you decided on to think a certain way," I explained.

"You just realized that now Kendra?" Julie asked after me, her and Bryan walked into a little bistro that we found near the hotel.

"Oh ha-ha-ha sis," Bryan said to Julie. "Love you to," He added as the three of us were shown to our seats.

"You did this, in your own way, to me. So I'll do it to you," Julie explained. "So what do you think of Kendra getting a title shot?" Julie asked Bryan.

"I'm happy for you," Bryan said to me. "You go from helping Haylie take down Nexus 2.0 in 2010 to getting a title shot in 2013. That's awesome,"

"Thanks," I said to him. "Just wished it was the Women's title,"

"Maybe that shot could be for me…if Leah can actually defend the title," Julie said with a light laugh. "You hold the Divas championship and I hold the Women's title. That'll be a sight to see,"

"Isn't that something that Emma and Chana are trying to do?" I asked.

"They're Mike's (The Miz) sisters. They'll find a way to complete that task," Julie pointed out. "Just like how you'll win the title and your boy-toy Colby would win a title eventually,"

"Just do me one favour Kendra," Bryan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't join The Shield. No matter how many times they ask you, don't join them,"

"Don't worry. Colby said himself once The Shield came into existence that he wouldn't let me join them. Even if I actually wanted to,"

**.x.**

**_Me: Here's chapter two :). This would be the last update from me for this story for the next week or so since I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow morning. Read and Review :)._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: I'm back! Yes I'm back from vacation and here's the next installment :). I would like to thank _****JohnCenaFan21 ****_for following this story – really appreciate it! :)_**

**.x.**

**April 23, 2013 (Smackdown: April 26, 2013)**

"The two love birds tied at the hip," Jon commented as him and Leati found Colby and me hanging around with each other backstage of the O2 Arena as Smackdown is currently going on. "How sweet," He added with a bit of a mocking tone evident in his voice.

"Oh ha-ha," I said. "Jon I think it's about time to—"

"Stop it right there Kendra," Jon said, cutting me off in the process. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend," He added.

"Aww I think you having a girlfriend would do you justice," I pointed out. "I have a friend back home in Aberdeen who's really cute and would be a definite—"

"Stop it Kendra,"

"I'll would do that if I were you Kendra," Leati said. "Ever since Ashlee broke up with him and hightailed it back to Ring of Honor after being let go of her WWE developmental contract, Jon hasn't searched for a girlfriend since and doesn't want to," He explained.

"Aww," I said with a tone of sadness in my voice. "Sorry Jon. Didn't know,"

"It's alright Kendra. Faithlyn's on my case about it since I've went to her wedding dateless,"

"Sorry to ask such a stupid question but: who's Ashlee?" I asked. "I heard that name before but just to make sure, who is she?"

Jon let out a sigh. "Her actual full name is Ashlee Marie Fischer. Her on-screen name is 'Trinity'—"

"Fantastic competitor in Ring of Honor," Colby continued, cutting Jon off, remembering about his time in Ring of Honor. "She'd beaten me a few times. Actually became the first female to win the ROH World Championship – by defeating me for the title. In early 2011 she signed a developmental contract with WWE and got sent to Florida Championship Wrestling; which was where she met Jon here," Colby pointed to Jon when he said that last part.

"So after an FCW taping in June of 2011, Ashlee and I hung around with each other and by the Fourth of July that year, me and her became a couple," Jon explained.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"A month before me, Colby and Leati were set to debut in the WWE as 'The Shield', Ashlee got released from her contract with the reason being she wasn't "a good fit" for the Divas Division," Jon continued. "Otherwise known as: she isn't a typical Diva you see now,"

"Not a typical Diva? I mean what about Haylie? And Courtney, Sydney, Jessica [Reso], Krista [Dumas]?" I asked. "Just to name a little few,"

"Krista's still employed in the WWE?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. She had to take time off, obviously, for that car accident she was in along with her boyfriend Matt (Evan Bourne). Then on top of going through rehab, she got pregnant," Colby explained.

Leati, Jon and I each gave strange looks on our faces to Colby. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"Internet for the accident. Krista's Twitter for the pregnancy announcement. Set to be due in January 2014 in case anyone of you was wondering," Colby replied.

"Back. On. Topic," Jon said before going on with the original topic of conversation. "So after Ashlee got released from her contract, she didn't tell me about that. And also apparently didn't tell me that our relationship ended,"

"How did you find out about those?"

"She visited me last December and told me that she got released from her contract and got brought back to Ring of Honour. On top of that she said that she hooked up with ROH wrestler Adam Page – on many different occasions since she rejoined that company – and said that our relationship was over when she got fired," Jon explained.

"Oh…" I said, trying to find the right words to say to him right now, but just couldn't.

"Miss. Danielson – your match is up next," A stagehand told me as he approached me, Colby, Jon and Leati.

"Okay thanks for the heads up," I told him.

**.x.**

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Aberdeen, Washington: Kendra!"

_Hot as Ice _started playing as I walked out towards the ring while hearing the cheers from the audience. I entered the ring and waited for my opponent – Tori Brooks.

_Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls _started as Tori walked through the curtain, chorus of boos from the audience were sent in her direction as she walked down the ramp towards the ring. "And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois: Tori!" Once Tori entered the ring, the referee signalled for the bell to ring to start the match.

**FF Towards the End**

"Here is your winner by submission: Kendra!"

_Hot as Ice _started as I let go of the 'Barely Legal' submission move I had on Tori and had my hand risen by the referee.

I looked up on top of the stage and saw Sydney standing there on top with the Divas Championship handing around her shoulder. Sydney's looking like she was standing there during the majority of my match; something that I'm just noticing now. _That championship will be MINE! _Sydney turned around on the heels of her Converse All Stars and walked into the back. I followed the same suit in the form of exiting the ring and walked up the ramp to enter the back.

"Hey Kendra," I heard Sydney say to me as she approached me when I entered backstage. "Can I just say some few things to you right now?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Just wanted to say good luck in our eventual Divas championship match," Sydney replied.

"Thanks Sydney," I said with a soft smile on my face.

"Also what I wanted to say to you is that you may think I'm going to be the easiest competitor that you've faced in your sixteen years of wrestling; but I'm not. I will be your worst nightmare in that ring," Sydney stated. "I've been wrestling ever since I could walk. I know every which way from Sunday to kick anyone's ass and they wouldn't know what happened to them. I'll watch my back if I were you until our match," Sydney walked away from me

"Wow. Uh, okay then?" I asked quietly to myself as I walked over to where I last saw Colby before my match with Tori.

"Hey Kendra," Colby said when I walked over towards him in the same place he was before I left. "Nice win over Tori,"

"Yeah well since Tori has just the basic wrestling skills and is only in the WWE because of Phil (CM Punk), it's really not that hard to beat her in a match," I explained. "Where are Jon and Leati?" I questioned.

"Jon's getting ready for his match against Mark (Undertaker) and Leati is…I actually have absolutely no idea where he could be," Colby replied.

"Oh okay. Wanna do something after the show?" I offered.

"Yeah sure. What do you have in mind?" Colby asked.

"Oh I don't know. Whatever your little heart desires," A smirk appeared across my face, trying to get my point across to Colby for what I want to do with him.

Looking like he's getting my point, Colby approached towards me and placed his arm around my waist, dangerously close to my ass and said, "Ooh love the way you think there Kendra,"

"Figures you would say something along those lines,"

"Why wouldn't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Morning**

My eyes fluttered opened to reveal clothes scattered around the floor. My eyes found the sunshine peeking through the blinds in the hotel room. "Good morning beautiful," I heard Colby say to me in a raspy, morning voice.

I looked up and saw his semi-smile upon his face with parts of his black and blonde hair surrounding his face. "Hey there handsome," I replied.

"Last night was completely amazing," Colby said. "It really was," He added.

"Are you just saying that because I'm your girlfriend?" I asked as I sat up in the bed in Colby's hotel room that she shares with Jon and Leati. Luckily for the two of us, Jon and Leati decided to do their own thing last night which meant that Colby and I were the only ones in the room for the night. "And that saying anything otherwise would offend me?"

"No I'm not. Last night was completely awesome," Colby said. "But speaking of you being my girlfriend, I'm very happy that you are,"

"And I'm also happy that you're my boyfriend. Someone who's lucky to get passed my family?"

"Who? Bryan and Julie?"

"Yeah. Especially Bryan,"

Colby sat up in the bed as well and asked, "Guessing he's a protective brother?"

"Yeah. It can get annoying at times, believe me. It started when I first started wrestling. My first match was against this girl named Serenity. Think of her as like another version of Chyna but…shorter. She picked me up and planned on just doing the 'pick me up and drop me to the mat' kind of deal, but when I dropped down onto the mat, I landed in the wrong position and managed to break my collar bone," I explained.

"Whoa, really? Broke your collar bone?" Colby asked.

"Yeah. Once Bryan found out about that, aside from his own wrestling he did from time to time, he took care of me; my parents were busy with taking care of Julie so Bryan said that he would take care of me. After that, the sibling relationship between us was pretty good and he became protective of me and didn't want me to get hurt unless nothing beyond my control would cause it, you know?" I explained. "But he never liked any of my boyfriends growing up. But really doesn't like you for some reason,"

Colby let out a sigh. "Yeah I know. I and he didn't like each other during our times at Ring of Honor. Guess it carried over into the WWE,"

"Something you did?" I guessed.

"It wasn't from me. Bryan treated me like I was scum of the Earth for apparently no reason," Colby replied. "So I started treated him the same way. For me, lasted until we both entered the WWE when we did. I treat Bryan like an actual person. Bryan STILL treats me the same way that he did before and doesn't trust me being in a relationship with you," He explained.

"But you're sticking through that because of me?"

"Okay what answer won't offend you? Because I feel all of my answers would offend you,"

"Don't worry. I'll know where you're coming from," I said. "But let's just say we get married in the foreseeable future. Bryan would need to drop whatever he has against his – for this example – future brother in-law. Because unless something fucked up happens, we're going to be together for a long as we can and he'll need to accept it,"

"Exactly,"

_Knock knock knock_

"_Hey Colby!" _Coby and I heard Jon yell out as he banged on the door. "_Please don't tell me you're STILL with Kendra in that way?!"_

"What the Hell does that mean?" I asked Colby.

"Reason why they weren't in here last night because I told them not to come in along with them saying that they're going to do whatever," Colby replied.

"_At least this time you guys actually GOT a room together. Too bad it's mine as well!"_

"Jon!" I yelled out so he could hear me. "Do you honestly want to die right now?! Because I can make that happen!"

_"I'm okay with me being alive thank you very much," _Jon replied.

"Then shut up!" I and Colby yelled out in unison.

***_*_*_*  
Sydney's POV**

"So," I started while I got ready to pack up to go back to the United States in my hotel room with Haylie and Kyla keeping me company while I'll do so. "How long is it going to take until Kyla is going to wrestle?"

"Sydney she's only one year old. You already think she's going to wrestle this early?" Haylie asked.

"Well she is being raised in a wrestling family. You're her mom and Bryan's her biological dad. Then you have Kendra, Julie, Ron (R-Truth), Josh, Sabrina, Chase, Vanessa, Courtney and Phil (CM Punk) as her uncles and aunts. Then there's Randy being the 'second father' so to speak for Kyla, me and Matt (Zack Ryder) being her godparents – thank you for allowing us to be those by the way – and the one thing that is common between all of those names? They're wrestlers in the WWE. Plus it doesn't help that she's being raised in a wrestling environment. So it's relatively easy for me to ask the question on when Kyla's going to wrestle," I explained.

"But I want Kyla to decide for herself on if she wants to be a wrestler or not. I don't want her to feel forced to because of the environment that she's in; like "oh, my whole family is wrestlers. Guess I have to continue the trend". I mean, even though Josh was one when I grew up, I decided to become one because I love everything about it. So did Courtney," Haylie explained. "And I want to give Kyla that choice. If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't want to. I'm not going to force her to become one," Haylie added.

"Okay different subject. How do you feel about Kendra getting a number one contenders shot for the Divas championship?"

"Awesome for her. Pissed that I wasn't part of the Battle Royal," I replied with a joking tone for the second part of my response.

"I am actually not surprised that that would be you response," I pointed out.

"Well it's not my fault that I want to achieve two things when it comes to the Divas Championship: Beat Eve for the most title reigns and have the championship for a combined total of 1,000 days,"

"Are those your goals before you eventually retire?" I asked. "Not that I think you're considering retiring from the WWE but—"

"I get your point. Those are my two main goals with the Divas title. My third in general is to also hold the Women's championship,"

"A match between you and Leah? Should be a good one," I commented.

"Yeah it would be. But I'm happy for Kendra,"

"Who would you cheer for? Me, one of your best friends? Or Kyla's Aunt Kendra?" I asked.

"Damnit Sydney, don't put me on the spot like that. That's like saying who I want to be as World Champion: my boyfriend (Randy) or my brother Josh,"

"Well I need an answer. If you pick Kendra because she's Kyla's aunt, I'll understand,"

"How about this: I'll cheer for the person who has her hand raised by the referee at the end of the match," Haylie replied.

"Wow Trudel, such a typical response from you. Speaking of Trudels how's Courtney? I mean, with what she had to go through the past few months, how is she not insane?"

"I don't know. I ask her that, and I keep getting no response from her," Haylie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: I would like to thank **_**kksimonsimeier1997 **_**and **_**ghunter182003 **_**for favouriting this story and I would like to thank **_**ghunter182003 **_**for following this story. I really appreciate it!**_

**.x.**

**April 29, 2013  
Nationwide Arena  
Columbus, Ohio**

I walked through a backstage hallway inside the Nationwide Arena after my victory over Trinity. I must've gotten lost in my own thoughts along the way because I turned a corner and bumped into Sydney who has Haylie by her side. "Sorry Sydney and Haylie," I apologized. "Guess you two need more room to maneuver around. You know, with your gigantic egos and all,"

"Look Kendra—"

"Save it Haylie," Sydney said, cutting Haylie off and stopping her from what she had planned to say to me. "Kendra, aren't you supposed to be annoying people somewhere else?"

"Aren't you supposed to be worried over how I'm going to take your precious Divas Championship away from you?" I questioned.

"Oh you think I'm scared of you because you won the battle royal? Listen, I've been wrestling since I was twelve years old. I can find ways to kick your ass without you even realizing it. Do you wanna take my championship? Just take it Kendra. It'll be really hard for you to do, but take it," Sydney explained.

"Excuse me ladies?" A tech hand asked as he walked up to us with a gift in his hand. "Have a present here for Sydney,"

"For Sydney?" I asked as I saw Sydney grab the gift. "Must've gotten the wrong Sydney," I commented as Sydney and Haylie gave me a glare before I walked away from the two of them.

Sydney handed Haylie the gift as Sydney opened it to reveal a The Walking Dead I (Heart) Daryl Girls T-Shirt. "Okay that's it I'm going to take this shirt when you don't see it. If not me, then it's definitely going to be Courtney," Haylie commented as she looked for a card in the bag.

"What are you looking for?" Sydney asked.

"A card," Haylie said as she looked up at Sydney for a quick second before continuing her search for a card. She found it and handed it over to Sydney. "Here you go," Haylie said.

"Thanks," Sydney opened the card and read out, "Seven months as Divas Champion and counting – having you carry the gold makes me fall in love with you even more. I wish I can tell you in person; it doesn't matter what anyone says, there is someone out there that thinks you're beautiful,"

Haylie slapped my arm lightly as they walked away and headed to the locker room. "You have a secret admirer,"

"Oh shut up," Sydney replied. "It's probably Matt being Matt. He knows how much I love The Walking Dead all thanks to you and Courtney getting me addicted to the show," She added.

"It was more so Courtney. She was the one who got me hooked on the show," Haylie pointed out. "Or you could have a secret admirer," She added.

"Oh ha-ha-ha shut up Trudel," Sydney commented.

**.x.**

"Hey Colby," I started to say as me and Colby were hanging out in the part of the arena that he's often seen with Jon and Leati. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Colby replied.

"Remember back to when I used the example that if I and you were to get married that Bryan needs to let go of whatever he has against you because you're going to be a part of my family?" I questioned. Colby nodded his head in a 'yes' motion. "Would you ever think of wanting to marry me? Now I'm asking this question on a total curiosity basis. I mean I'm just wondering,"

Colby shrugged a shoulder. "That thought came through my head a couple of times once we reached the two year mark. Even with your brother that likes to act like an ass around me, I think of marrying you," Colby replied.

"Colby," a backstage hand said as he walked up to the two of us. "Jon and Leati are looking for you,"

"Okay thanks for the heads up," Colby replied. Once the backstage hand walked away from us, Colby turned his head to look at me and asked, "Guess they've gotten too lazy to actually go find me themselves?"

I shrugged my own shoulders. "Yeah I guess; don't know what to exactly say about that." Colby and I started walking and made our way to find Jon and Leati to see what they exactly want with Colby. Along the way, we walked by Sydney and Haylie. Sydney still holding onto the shirt that she received earlier by someone.

"The Walking Dead?" Colby asked when he caught eye of the shirt. "Didn't know Sydney liked that show?"

"She's totally addicted to that show, like Haylie and Courtney are. Anyone that knows Sydney knows that she loves that show," I pointed out.

"Who gave it to her?" Colby questioned. "Safe bet would be Matt since he is her husband after all, but I'll ask anyways,"

"It wasn't Matt," I replied.

Colby looked at me with a weird look on his face. "How do you know that?" He asked.

I shrugged a shoulder. "I just know. Guess it's a secret admirer of hers,"

"Secret admirer? Really?"

"Yeah really. She is kind of cute, she's Adam's (Edge) sister which in term would make people kind of scared to approach her and confess any feelings towards her in fear of how he would react to it since they have a good brother-sister relationship; sort of similar to mine and Bryan's sibling relationship. That results in Sydney having a secret admirer. Even with her having a husband for a handful of months now," I explained.

"Makes sense," Colby replied. "I think?"

"Okay I guess _now _is convenient for you to show up," Jon commented as he walked up to Colby and me.

"Sorry for keeping my boyfriend occupied Jon. Last time I checked, I actually wanted to spend a little bit of time with him before he has to do this thing called a 'job'," I said.

"In a normal way or in a…" Jon gave both Colby and I a slight wink and displayed a faint smirk on his face.

"Okay first of all, that happens after the show in private. Second of all, I swear you are asking for me to kill you,"

"Yeah you know that won't happen anytime soon," Jon commented.

I looked up at Colby with a _can I please at least hurt Jon _look sprawled across my face. "You can't hurt him," Colby said to me.

"Damnit,"

**.x.**

_**Me: Read and Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: I would like to thank **_**Pinayprincesa **_**for favouriting, following AND reviewing this story :) Those are always appreciated!**_

**.x.**

**April 30, 2013 (SD Taping for May 3, 2013)**

"So do you and Sydney have any clues as to this 'Secret Admirer' could be?" I asked Haylie as we were hanging around with each other in her locker room during the Smackdown taping for this week. "Because I mean I saw the roses that this person sent to Sydney – they look absolutely cute,"

"Sydney thinks its Matt trying to portray himself as a 'secret admirer' just to be cute. Me? I think it's someone else. But whoever it is, managed to get Sydney's cell number," Haylie replied.

"Have you guys tried to find out who the number belonged to?" I questioned.

"We would but it's a blocked number," Haylie answered.

"That, well…sucks," I commented.

"So why are you even at Smackdown? Last time I checked you're not scheduled for a match,"

"Destiny told Julie that her match against Faithlyn got changed into a tag match between her and Alexandra verses Julie and me," I replied.

"Yeah that is something that Destiny would do. I don't even know why Destiny is even a General Manager of a WWE brand. My guess is that she's a McMahon, meaning that she can do whatever the Hell she damn well pleases. Different last name? She would have gotten fired faster than anyone else that had gotten fired from this company," Haylie explained.

"Just like what Danielle is like being the RAW General Manager?" I questioned.

"Even though Danielle is Sidney's (Sid Vicious) daughter, there is a difference between how Danielle handles her job and how Destiny does," Haylie pointed out.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Danielle is actually _good _at her job; Destiny isn't." Haylie replied. "Reason being was that Destiny learned from me when we were co-General Managers of RAW around the time that they had their 1000th episode special," She added.

"Well speaking of Destiny, I actually have to go get ready for my match," I said. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure we will. Kyla's missing her two favourite aunts," Haylie said, referring to me and Julie.

"What about Courtney and Sabrina?" I asked.

"Kyla doesn't see much of Sabrina because she spends most of her time in Orlando at the Performance Center since WWE sent her to be one of the trainers for the NXT Divas; if not at the Performance Center then she's with her daughters Faith and Adalynn. Courtney, with everything that she had to go through since the beginning of 2013 is well…Courtney," Haylie explained. "You and Julie are actually trying to be in Kyla's life as much as possible despite what happened between Bryan and me is just amazing,"

"Haylie she's our niece. Julie and I wouldn't abandon Kyla as our niece because of what happened between you and Bryan. Besides, it was his fault for cheating on you with Rachel while you were pregnant and leading you along in some false fantasy land," I explained. "It wouldn't have mattered if both you and Bryan got married like planned or what happened between the two of you actually happened; Kyla is a part of my family and I'm going to do what a good aunt should do and be in my niece's life," I walked away from Haylie with intentions of getting ready for my tag team match.

**.x.**

_I live for the night  
I live for the lights  
I live for the high till I'm free fallin'_

"This Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Aberdeen Washington: Julie!"

_Live for the Night _by _Krewella _blasted through the speakers as Julie walked through the curtain and made her way down towards the ring with the cheers from the crowd radiating towards her. She leaned herself up against one of the ring posts and waited for the rest of the competitors for this match to come out.

_Hot as Ice _started up as I myself walked through the curtain and heard the same kind of reaction as Julie had received. "And her tag team partner, from Aberdeen, Washington: Kendra!"

"Ready for this?" Julie asked when I entered the ring and walked up to her, leaning up against the set of ring ropes by her.

"Yeah of course I'm ready for this match; always ready for every one of my matches," I explained.

_That there, let me break it off  
All the pressure that you got, let me take it off  
I swear, we're going to make it hot  
Put your hands down in the air, don't stop  
I'll knock you down like you're Keri_

"And their opponents, the team of Faithlyn Cena and Alexandra!"

Faithlyn and Alexandra (with Katrina accompanying them) showed their faces and they received mixed reactions from the audience. As soon as Faithlyn and Alexandra entered the ring, I saw Katrina flash me a 'good luck' smile on her face as she walked around to her corner and the referee signalled for the bell to be rung.

**FF After the Match**

"Even though it was against my sisters friends, nice to see you win," Colby commented when he met up with me once I got into backstage after me and Julie won the match.

"Just one step closer to my big match against Sydney for the Butterfly," I replied with a huge smile on my face. "A match that I would do almost anything to get the victory,"


End file.
